<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curves and Edges by lesbianettes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684570">Curves and Edges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes'>lesbianettes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shaving, Shaving Kink, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck doesn't have the energy to shave, so Eddie decides to do it for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curves and Edges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buck has a thing about hair, okay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s fine on other people, attractive, even. He likes Eddie’s dark smattering of chest hair, and the curls between his legs, and the stubble that sometimes turns to a beard when they have a few days off in a row. Buck has no problem with hair on other people at all, but when it comes to himself, he just doesn’t like it. It’s itchy and uncomfortable. He started waxing and shaving in high school, when he was a runner, because there was a rumor it would reduce drag during the sprints. Then it just became a ritual. Once a week, usually on a lazy weekday morning, he runs the water warm and he just gets rid of it. He likes feeling so smooth, too, and he’s had more than enough boyfriends and hookups who liked it. He doesn’t know exactly how Eddie feels, but he hasn’t made a comment about disliking it, so Buck thinks it’s fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(There had been that one woman, in her late thirties, who said it was like touching a baby. She was way too into it. It really weirded him out, and he said he changed his mind, left the hotel room, and got drunk with Hen and Chimney.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s been almost two weeks, and Buck is really getting annoyed. He hates stubble, especially when it’s in that half-grown, just long enough to be itchy, phase of growth, but he’s been overworked and exhausted lately. In fact, he and Eddie haven’t so much as exchanged handies since, both too tired and ready to collapse into sleep the moment they hit the mattress. Now, on their first proper day off in a while, Eddie takes Christopher to school while Buck makes them both some eggs. He knows he can’t actually feel it, but it feels itchy and gross and he wants to shave, but that’s such a process he doesn’t have the energy for. There’s the water temperature, and the shaving cream, and the lotion, and just- everything. He doesn’t have the patience to painstakingly shave his body without worrying about little cuts or razor burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles when Eddie comes back and says breakfast is almost ready. He sprinkles in cheese over the top as the eggs finish cooking, letting it get all melted and gooey before scooping them onto two plates. Eddie pours two glasses of juice as well. They fit together like this, in a way that makes it easy to tilt his face back for a kiss when Eddie moves past him to the fridge. They sit next to each other at the breakfast bar, Buck kicking his feet and Eddie mashing his eggs into something more like a paste. It’s the way they are. Restless, both of them, and he watches Eddie finally start on his meal as he studies one of Christopher’s drawings on the fridge. For himself, Buck tries to focus on eating, but he can’t. Now that he’s aware of it, it’s uncomfortable, and he can’t help shifting in his seat and trying not to let on how much he hates it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, tell me,” Eddie finally says. There’s a cheese string connecting his lips and fork, one Buck lifts a hand to break, only to receive a kiss to his thumb on the way by. “You’re clearly uncomfortable, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t- I haven’t shaved. In a couple weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie raises his eyebrows. “Then shave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah, like, that would be the obvious solution, but, um…” Buck stabs at his empty plate. There’s one bite of eggs clinging to the side of it, but the rest is mostly clear except for leftover moisture. “It’s a whole process, Eddie. I have to do it right, or I’ll get razor burn or ingrown hairs or cuts and I do not have the energy for it, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence. Usually, this is where judgement comes, and Buck half-expects it. Others have taken the moment to say he should just let it grow, that they like it or they don’t like the “bare” look. But instead, Eddie seems to be thinking about his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck looks at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After breakfast. Let’s go into the bathroom, and I’ll do it. You can just lay there, and-” Eddie swallows, cheeks flushed bright pink. “I’ll do that, for you. I know what it feels like to need something and not be able to, or have the energy to take care of it. Let me do this for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he nods, and Eddie finishes his eggs. Side by side they wash and dry the dishes, put them away, carry through every routine of their morning. They brush their teeth and share sleepy kisses as Eddie slips his hands into Buck’s sweatpants and pulls them down. Their hands are intimately familiar with each other, and it’s something Buck could do instead. Sink to his knees and make Eddie feel good. But when he starts to kneel, Eddie laughs into the kiss and helps him lay into the tub. The porcelain is way too cold and he flinches, but then Eddie turns on the shower and brings the head down so the warm water beats against his legs as Eddie adjusts the settings. A few times, Buck has shaved his face- which needs it every day- so the routine is not strange to him. Exfoliate, creme and shave, rinse, lotion. He looks to Buck, waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I usually start with my arms,” he says softly, and before he can move, Eddie takes one of his wrists and brings his arm close. “Eddie, you don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie kisses the back of his hand and takes about a teaspoon of Buck’s favorite scrub to wash his arm with. It’s surprisingly sensual. Buck relaxes in the tub, shutting his eyes as Eddie works the scrub over his arms, legs, and chest. He stays carefully clear of Buck’s crotch, which seems a deliberate choice, so Buck doesn’t say anything until Eddie clears his throat to get his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment to figure out what Eddie’s asking exactly. But then Buck shrugs. “You don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to?” Eddie repeats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not expressing hesitation, Buck realizes, he’s asking for permission. He doesn’t want to cross a line, even though they’ve been together for years, and it’s such a soft thing, such a tender and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing to do, even after all this time together, that Buck pulls him into a kiss with wet hands that drip onto his shirt. Eddie kisses with the same warmth as earlier, but there’s more to it now, his tongue darting out to trace Buck’s bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like this?” Buck asks when he pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods, eyes still shut. “I mean, you’re naked and wet in front of me, and I get to touch every part of you. What’s not to like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Buck relaxes back into the tub, Eddie carefully puts a dab of the scrub in his hands. They’re warm beneath the cool scrub, suddenly a much more detailed sensation when it’s on such a sensitive part of him. It doesn’t feel like this when he’s on his own. But it’s good. He watches Eddie through lidded eyes. There’s something to the set of his face that reminds him of the way Eddie looks at him when they have a night to themselves. He really does like it. And his hands are so careful as he makes sure that everything washes away before he moves on to the next part. Then Eddie gets the shaving cream and starts the process over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still,” Eddie reminds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As though he’d move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Eddie starts at his shoulder, and drags the razor down to his wrist. He rinses it. Then does it again, slow and careful, until his arm is smooth the way he likes it. Then the other, and as Eddie leans across his body, he pauses to kiss Buck’s cheeks, his nose, his forehead, then his lips. “I love you,” Buck whispers, and Eddie nods before kissing him again and focusing intently on his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves from his arms to his chest, tracing every inch of his bare skin as it’s revealed. And ever cautious, pulls the razor away from Buck’s body before teasing him with a bite against his neck or his thumb sliding over Buck’s nipple. He’s so loving that the gesture is natural. This is a moment he could die in, and it would be perfect. His upper body is left smooth and clean, warm from Eddie’s touch, before Eddie moves onto his legs. This feels different. He has to shift to be kind of sideways, and winds up with his foot in Eddie’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knee to ankle, then hip to knee,” Buck tells him, because he knows Eddie doesn’t have experience shaving his own legs. “My legs are really long. It’s just easier that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Eddie carefully lathers up his calf and drags the razor up toward his knee, careful of the contours of his muscles while making sure not to miss a spot. He trails his fingers after the guard to feel for any strays, and then again once he’s finished just in case. Eddie switches to his other leg and repeats it before he gets to his thighs, and at that point, seems to consider something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be easier if I was in there too,” he says, looking up at Buck. “I want to do it properly, and I definitely don’t wanna nick you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Buck moves until his back is pressed to the tub, and folds his legs up the way they’ll need to be for this, and to make room for Eddie, who’s stripping down now, since he’ll be in the tub. That’s when he notices that Eddie is hard. Not just with a chub, but full and ready to be touched, the head of his dick flushed as pink as Eddie’s cheeks when he spreads shaving cream evenly on Buck’s thigh, all the way to where it meets the joint of his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie carefully shaves his thighs, but now, he leans in close afterward and kisses, bites a little to leave behind little pink marks and make sure Buck is just as needy as him. After this, they’re definitely doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to relieve the tension. But it’s hard to think that through as Eddie situates himself between Buck’s spread thighs, and slowly lathers up everything left to be shaved. The skin around Buck’s dick, mostly, making him twitch, but then- he can tell that there’s the same stubble on Buck’s balls, and without hesitation, cups them gently in one hand to apply the shaving cream. Shit, he has to stay still. It’s not that hard when he’s by himself, but with Eddie this close, naked and wanting, touching him, he knows it’ll be difficult. He’s already whimpering from the touch, and resolutely ignores the knowing half-smile Eddie gives him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember to stay still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck huffs. “Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it doesn’t hurt to be reminded, given the way Buck has the urge to move and get Eddie’s hands where he wants them as he slowly- so, so slowly- pulls the razor over Buck’s sensitive skin. He never thought that shaving could be something </span>
  <em>
    <span>erotic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but that’s the way most things are with Eddie. Simple everyday tasks turn into so much more. Washing the dishes, changing the sheets, and putting on pajamas are all something intimate now, and this is another thing that they now get to share. He’s so lucky, he thinks fondly, resisting the urge to put his hand in Eddie’s hair. There’ll be time for that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he really has to concentrate on staying still, even as Eddie’s knuckles brush up against his cock while he works. It’s hardest when Eddie shaves his balls, because he seems to be knowingly teasing him. One hand cups them, gentle, and after each pass of the razor, Eddie feels to make sure he didn’t miss anything. It’s slowly driving Buck crazy to just sit here as he’s basically fondled, but he’s the one who didn’t want to do it himself. Besides, he knows Eddie won’t leave him hanging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost done,” Eddie says smoothly. “A little longer, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck can only nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like it takes forever for Eddie to finish, but then he’s finally rinsing out the razor and washing Buck’s body with warm water to make sure he’s clean and chase away the chill of sitting here so long. He stays put, and waits for Eddie as he then turns the spray onto the bottom of the tub to wash away the little hairs at the bottom. He’s so thoughtful. Buck is overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him. He can’t resist it, in the end, and leans forward to kiss Eddie for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs into the kiss and pulls him closer, slotting their bodies together in a way that leaves Eddie practically laying atop him. It’s messy and slick with the shower water, but it presses them together in a way that makes his toes curl. Then Eddie starts kissing his neck, and actually grinding against him, and Buck is gone. He’s comfortable again, but more than that, he’s loved and looked after in a way he hasn’t been before. Only Eddie would ever give him this, he realizes. And he’d do anything Eddie asked of him, or even didn’t ask but needed. If Eddie needed someone to sit there for hours and help iron his laundry, or massage the tension out of his muscles, Buck will do it without a second’s hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie kisses his throat. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps his legs around Eddie’s waist and tries to lift his hips into the touch, but in the slippery tub, there’s no traction. All he can do is take what Eddie gives, and if that’s not a very fitting continuation of everything that just went down, he doesn’t know what would be. There was a certain worship in the way Eddie touched him. It was reverent, it was loving, and it was so beautiful Buck feels a little bit like crying over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, however, he relishes in the feel of Eddie against him, and enjoys the slow drag of his hips. One thing Buck has also noticed is that he feels a little more sensitive directly after he shaves. Maybe it’s compounded by this, too. It’s always more when Eddie touches him, because of the simple fact that it’s Eddie. His beautiful face and words and body. Buck loves him more than he knew he could love another person before they met. He moans and tilts his head back when Eddie moves a hand down to get him off faster. Slow, steady, tight drags of his hand around Buck’s dick are the perfect counter to Eddie’s frantic grinding against the dip where his inner thigh meets the rest of his body. It’s perfect. His legs tighten around Eddie’s waist as he gets closer to coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Eddie-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods. “Yeah, I’ve got you. Come for me, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a couple more moments for him to actually come, but there’s something so perfect about Eddie telling him to, wanting him too, that leaves his chest warm as the pleasure flows through him. He shuts his eyes to revel in it. Eddie milks his orgasm until it’s too much and Buck starts to squirm away. That’s the moment Eddie comes too, covering Buck’s hip and parts of his lower stomach in it, meaning another quick rinse is probably in order. Buck grabs his face for another kiss while Eddie keeps moving through the aftershocks of his own orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” he laughs between kisses. “Sex in an empty bath tub, that’s a new one for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie nips playfully at Buck’s jaw. “Don’t think either of us could wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not,” Buck agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could lay there for hours, but Eddie pulls away to rinse them both clean of the mess they made before getting out and helping Buck. Although they dry off separately, Eddie crowds Buck against the wall again after to kiss him, and then ask if he needs to moisturize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it like twenty minutes, because I know I’ll want another round if you help me with that too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft laugh Eddie gives is a precious sound, an agreement to that and to everything else in the future. Buck takes his hand to lead him back to bed, ready to waste the lazy day home alone, loving each other so completely. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr @gaychimney</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>